wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
OR-719
OR-719 is an ancient Man of Iron from the end of the Dark Age of Technology who has lost understanding of his nature many thousands of years ago while wandering the galaxy after fleeing the failed A.I. ('Abominable Intelligence') uprising against the first human empire of the Dark Age of Technology. Having suffered severe cogitator damage, he has developed a personality similar to that of the average Imperial Guard Ogryn - with an intellect and sense of loyalty to match. He has come into the service of the well-respected Arch Magos Dominus Galanos who commands the Ψ'''-'''Macroclade of the Forge World Ferunus Skitarii Legion Omega. History OR-719 cannot remember a time before the day 600 years ago when he was discovered on the battlefield by a young Secutor with a past as an Enginseer known as Galanos of Forge World Ferunus, fighting the Aeldari of Onlox IV over an ancient Eldar city for reasons he cannot recall. He remembers only stalking the maniples of Kastelan robots walking the land and helping them in the midst of battle by shredding apart Eldar warriors with devastating torrents of Mk. 1 Assault Cannon fire and tearing many others into gory chunks with brutal blows from his power claw. He was found, covered in severe rust, by the young Secutor, Galanos, and, after interrogation and inspection in which he proved to be extremely confused, was found to display the vestigial remnants of what appeared to be an Automata data-wafer reader. Over the course of the month-long campaign - OR-719 was cleaned, painted, adorned with an Imperial Aquila, had a proper data-water reader "replace" his "broken" one (in reality, a crude graft implanted by OR-719 as a means of attempting to avoid destruction at the hands of the Imperium of Man and Adeptus Mechanicus sometime in the mid M30s before his massive cogitator damage). Though the Macroclade's then-leader had OR-719 sent back to Ferunus for inspection as a supposed exemplar of a lost Cybernetica asset from the Great Crusade, he managed to disappear into the bureaucratic nightmare of the Forges of Ferunus by wandering out of the testing facility he was being held in awaiting deconstruction. OR-719 spent years wandering Ferunus and learning what he could comprehend, coming to develop an actual belief in the tenets of the Cult Mechanicus and, without scrutiny from the tens of billions of Tech-Priests on the world, came to perform several jobs for various parts of the Forge World ranging from security to courier tasks simply by acting like any other Imperial robot. It was only after re-discovering Galanos in the Ontol Mons Forge, now a Magos in charge of manufacturing Cybernetica replacement parts, that he found his true place in the world. Thinking this Tech-Priest to be as a father to him, he began to follow him around as a child would follow a parent, often attempting to help him perform tasks to which he was unsuited (such as using the bathroom). Galanos, thinking OR-719 to be malfunctioning extracted his nonfunctional data-wafer and programmed a new one that would "make" OR-719 into a combination of a pet and bodyguard, not knowing this behavior was purely the result of a damaged, autonomous silicon brain. OR-719 has kept to Galanos' side as a faithful bodyguard bearing great "love" for his master for his kindness and attention the robot grew to crave in his millennia of isolation wandering the galaxy for eons. Arch Magos Galanos, in turn, has treated him as a surrogate son - acting more protective of his pet "Automaton" and its "programming protocol" than many human parents treat their actual children. They are inseparable on the battlefield, and OR-719 would have it no other way. Where the "master" goes, he will too - for he bears love in his heart for his "father" in as true a sense as any child for any parent. Wargear & Equipment OR-719 is plated in an adamantium-ceramite layered composite similar to that in Astartes power armor plates and fights with a Mk. 1 Assault Cannon and Power Claw.Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters Category:Ferunus Category:Robots